


Cover Me Up (Cuddle Me In)

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, grandpa sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Grandpa sweaters but his absolute favorite thing is Niall in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me Up (Cuddle Me In)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 5 minutes idk what it is bye
> 
> ok i just realized people are actually reading this but idk why because i wrote it on my phone in the car but i love you all so much even tho this is terrible 
> 
> bye :)))

Harry loves Grandpa Sweaters.

His personal winter wardrobe is made up mostly of the oversized, geeky sweaters. He loves the way the stretched out collars drape perfectly around his collarbones, putting the swallows he's oh so proud of and the way the lanky sleeves are too long for even his arms and create the perfect sweater paws. He adores wrapping himself up in the thick wool, making himself seem small and soft despite his six feet, four inches and his planes of long lean muscle.

If his stylists would allow it, he'd wear them all day every day.

But his absolute favorite thing about his grandpa sweaters is Niall wrapped up inside them. He loves how soft and cuddle the older boy looks. The necklines that droop perfectly on Harry completely fall off of Niall's shoulder, leaving one exposed and distracting. The sweet little sweater paws Harry love so much fall a good three inches from Niall's finger tips, and he has to roll them up past his delicate wrists to use his hands.

Harry especially loves sleepy Niall all wrapped up in his sweaters, He's all soft edges and rapid blinking, trying to will himself to stay awake. He reaches up with the oversized sleeves wrapped around his fists and rubs lightly at his eyes, snuggling further into Harry's arms. He's always extra cuddly when he gets sleepy, or drunk, but the added sweater makes him a giant, snuggly kitten.

So yeah, Harry loves grandpa sweaters, but he also loves Niall.


End file.
